


Smile

by tonkatsupls



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Complete, Eirika's married to Seth and Ephraim's single, First fic of the new year eyyy, Other, Sometime in the future after the ending, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/tonkatsupls
Summary: A story about Ephraim and his relationship with Eirika's child.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation I had with friends in an RP group of what would happen if Ephraim remained single after the war while Eirika was married.

Seated on the throne was a single man, his jaw set, his gaze fierce. The armor he shone like a polished emerald, a shield as tall as a small child rested on his left side, its gold embellishments gleaming in the light. On his right rested a single lance, its handle pure gold, its blades glistening like diamonds. Merely looking at the lance was like looking at a blazing inferno, an intensity matched by its wielder. In the light that streamed through the circular window behind him, the child could clearly see the fire lit in his eyes. 

 

The child gulped at the sight before her. She hesitantly took a step forward. 

 

And then the man rose from his seat, a grin forming on his face as he spread open his arms. The child returned his grin, her footsteps thudding softly on the red carpet as she ran.

 

“Uncle Ephraim!” A laugh escaped her lips as she was scooped up by the larger man, his laughter mixing with hers as he twirled her around the throne room. 

 

“Long time no see! How’s my favorite niece?” Ephraim asked as he ruffled the girl’s hair, eliciting another giggle from her mouth. 

 

“Uncle, I’m your  _only_  niece.”

 

“Exactly why you’re my favorite!” 

 

“Ephraim.” The two paused to turn towards the figure stepping towards them. Eirika gripped her long, white skirt as a sigh left her. “Ephraim, may I please ask you to put my daughter down? Though it warms my heart to see that you two are so close, do keep in mind that this is the throne room.” 

 

“She’s right, Your Majesty,” Seth added as he stepped forward to stand next to his wife. “It would be most unbecoming for the King of Renais to be seen in the middle of such a tender moment.”

 

“If I must...” The girl pouted as her uncle bent down and let go, her feet touching the ground once more. “I can hardly win against one of you, let alone both at once.” 

 

“ _Ephraim_ ,” Though her tone was that of exasperation, there was no hiding the smile on her lips. The child giggled again. She knew that her mother only had the highest praise for her brother despite all his antics. 

 

Ephraim rolled his eyes. “What? I would say that I have quite the reasonable reaction. I don’t see you in a month and the first thing you do is chide me for showering my niece in affection.” 

 

“ _Brother, please_.” 

 

Ephraim raised his arms in defeat, a smirk on his face. “I jest, I jest. Still, I am glad to see you two safe and sound. And you too,” he added, turning to the girl. “Though that does remind me...”

 

Ephraim turned to his side, reaching for something the girl couldn’t quite see. She stood on her tiptoes, trying to catch a glimpse of the mystery, only for Ephraim to face her one more, his hand curled into a fist. 

 

“For you, my lady,” he said, unfurling his fingers to reveal a single round candy in his palm. The girl beamed as she grabbed the candy and popped it into her mouth, melting at the candy’s sweet taste. “A small gift.” 

 

“If I may, Your Majesty,” Seth cleared his throat, catching Ephraim’s attention so that the King of Renais would face him. “We have much to discuss, as I expect that much has occurred in our absence... Not to say that it wasn’t appreciated, but both Eirika and I want to get back to work posthaste.” 

 

“It’s exactly that attitude that led me to, as you say, 'order you on vacation',” Ephraim replied with a sigh. “But you’re right. Much has indeed occurred in the time since you’ve been gone.” He gestured to the side and in scurried a maid, her head hung low. “Follow her, little one, for I’m sure that it would bore you to listen to us adults talk.” 

 

The girl pouted but nodded her head. She knew the routine. She took the handmaiden’s hand, her eyebrows furrowed in displeasure from being taken away from her loved ones.

 

“There are more candies in the kitchen.” 

 

The girl turned back to see her uncle’s back to her. She squinted at his figure, only to have her hand tugged by the maid beside her. She hesitated, and then began to follow the maid out of the throne room.

 

But not before she caught her uncle winking at her, turquoise orbs sparkling with mischief. 

 

* * *

 

Being a child of noble blood entailed only the best education and being the sole heir to the kingdom of Renais made that doubly so. However, the girl could not help but fidget in her seat as tutor after tutor droned on and on about some math equation or some new fact about the Sacred Stones. While it was not to say that she did not _enjoy_ her studies, she simply could not stand being confined to one place for so long. She yearned to dance around in the warm glow of the sun, or at least talk to someone who could at least _laugh_ at her jokes.

 

Luckily, there was at least one place she could go to whenever she needed some rest and relaxation.

 

“What’s that? It looks so cool!” The girl asked as she pointed to the axe hanging on the wall, its blade and handle dark as obsidian as if she was staring at the night itself. Truly, it was genius to hide in her uncle’s private study. Nobody was crazy enough to disturb her uncle, and anyone who needed to would have to knock on the door, giving the girl enough time to hide under his desk. All she needed to do was remain (relatively) quiet so as to not bother her uncle, and not avoid her studies _too_ often lest her disappearances reach her parents’ ears.

 

“That?” Ephraim looked up from his parchment. “That’s Garm, the Black Axe of Grado. I’m keeping it with me right now for safekeeping until the people of Grado rebuild their temple. You remember where Grado is, don’t you?” The girl nodded, bringing out a chuckle from her uncle. “Good to know that someone’s been paying attention to their studies, although I’m sure your mother has told you much about it. We used to visit there quite often.”

 

“Yes, I know,” the girl chirped back. “Mother told me of how you studied in Grado for a time. You, her, and…” She trailed off, pursing her lips. Her mother had warned her of mentioning Lyon to her uncle, though it had always confused the little girl. After all, they had been such good friends. Given how fondly her mother spoke of Lyon, she could only imagine that Lyon was a man of unparalleled kindness, so it always struck her as odd with how little they mentioned him. Yet she dutifully followed her mother’s orders all the same, at least to the best of her abilities, for the last thing she wanted to do was upset her dear uncle.

 

And already the girl felt terrible for alluding to Lyon’s very existence as she watched her uncle’s face morph into one of pain. She looked to the ground. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to-”

 

“There’s no need to apologize. You did nothing wrong.”  She glanced back up to find her uncle’s face calm once more. “But yes, Eirika and I used to study there in our youth with a good friend of ours.” He smiled softly. “Those were some good times… One time, I managed to convince your mother and Lyon to abandon our studies for the afternoon so that we could see a new merchant in town.” He licked his lips. “Ah, I still recall the taste of chocolate on my tongue… Of course, Father McGregor gave us quite the earful when we returned, but personally, I think he was just jealous that he couldn’t have any of the chocolate that we had snuck back in with us.”

 

The girl giggled at her uncle’s joke. If he was in a mood to crack jokes, then surely she hadn’t done anything to offend him. “There’s no way you convinced my mother to skip her studies. Mother is always telling me how important it is that I take my education seriously… I’m sure she would scold me if she were to ever find out that I’ve been skipping classes. Are you _sure_ we’re talking about the same woman? I rather think you’re overestimating your abilities, uncle.”

 

Ephraim raised a brow, a look of mock offense on his face. “I assure you, I can be quite convincing. Although…” He leaned in, folding his arms on the table. “You must promise me that you will never mention our little arrangement to your mother. I would never recover from the tongue lashing I would receive if she were to learn that I’m your accomplice in crime.”

 

The girl crossed her pointer fingers to form an X as pressed it against her mouth. “Don’t worry, my lips are sealed! If I ever tell her, then you can revoke my candy rights for the next decade!”

 

Ephraim snickered. “I’ll keep that in mind, but I know you: you keep your word, through thick and thin. You _are_ your father’s daughter after all. I trust that you can keep this a secret.”

 

The girl beamed as her uncle returned to his work, her uncle promising that he would play with her after he read and signed this particular document. She turned back to her wooden dolls, taking three of them in hand and pretending that they were her mother, her uncle, and their friend respectively. What kind of adventures had they gone together? She made a note to ask when her uncle was less busy. For now, she simply had to make do with conjuring them up herself.

 

* * *

 

“I was the princess last time, _and_ the time before that.” The girl folded her arms, widening her stance so that she would appear even more intimidating. She was at the courtyard, leaves blowing in the wind around them as she addressed the gaggle of boys before her. “Why don’t one of you play the role of the princess for a change?”  
  
Silence. The boys glanced at each other, some scrunching up their faces, others shrugging their shoulders. Finally, one stepped up. “Well… you’re the only girl. You kinda _have_ to be a princess.”

 

“And you kinda are one, so really, it works out,” one boy piped in, the others murmuring their assent. The girl raised a brow.

 

 “It’s not my fault you guys have image problems,” she replied with a stubborn lift of her chin. “We’re playing pretend, remember? Any one of us can play the part of Princess Eirika, regardless of what we are in real life. Besides-” she cocked a hand on her hip. “I know my mother. She was no sitting duck when she escaped the castle. She even told me herself of how she defended my father when they were confronted by brigands, so I don’t know why you guys keep making me sit out all the battles. I want to fight too!”

 

More silence. The girl’s glare grew harsher the longer the boys didn’t speak. What exactly was the problem? Though her uncle allowed it, it wasn’t often that the servants brought their children to the castle. She loved playing with them, much more than she did spending time with the children of most nobles who insisted that they study or discuss politics, but the same could not be said for the children of the servants. Though they always accepted her invitations, they didn’t seem to enjoy actually _playing_ with her.

 

“Well…” A boy gulped, his eyes fixed on the ground. “Like we said, you’re a _princess_. We… Our parents would have our heads if you were harmed.”

 

When the boy glanced back up again, he flinched and stepped back. The girl gritted her teeth. Spinning on her heels, she walked away without another word. There was a pause, but a couple seconds later, she could hear the boys talking to each other before laughter rang out in the courtyard once more.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure about this?” Ephraim leaned on his practice dummy, his lance gripped firmly in his hand. “Your father is more than capable of teaching you.”

 

The girl nodded as she stepped forward, her own practice lance in hand. “Uncle, you’re the best lancer in the land! My father has already taught me some of the basics, but I want to learn from _you_.”

 

Ephraim chuckled. “Your enthusiasm is pleasant to see, but I must ask, what spurred you to learn combat in the first place?”

 

The girl took a moment to formulate her answer before she opened her mouth. “Well, I figured I should know how to defend myself. Renais may be at peace right now, but there’s no telling of the future. I need to be prepared for anything.”

 

“You really are your mother’s child… She said something quite similar before, when she asked me to teach her.” Ephraim shook his head, a grin on his face. However, when he faced her again, his expression was solemn. “Before we begin, I want you to know that there is no shame in choosing not to fight. As the crown heir, you will have retainers and knights who will lay down their lives to protect you.” He narrowed his eyes. “Most importantly, not everyone is meant for combat. It is simply not in some people’s nature to enter a battlefield. Knowing that, do you still insist on studying under me?”

 

The girl nodded her head immediately. “I am. I want to be capable of standing on my own. I don’t want to hold anyone back just because I’m royalty.” She tried to stand up taller, her voice rising as passion overtook her. “And more importantly, I want to be able to protect my mother and father should the time ever call for it. I can’t rely on them forever, nor you for that matter. So yes, I’m sure.”

 

A pause. The girl struggled to keep her uncle’s gaze, for it felt as if his eyes were piercing straight into her soul. After what could only be an eternity, her uncle opened his mouth.

“Then I have nothing else to say,” Ephraim pushed himself off the dummy, stepping forward into a stance. “Other than what I told your mother all those years ago. I won’t go easy on you just because you’re my niece, nor do I want to hear any complaints once we’ve begun, understand?”

 

The girl nodded as she adjusted her form into the stance her father had taught her. “Of course.”

 

He grinned. “Then let us begin.”

 

* * *

 

“First his room, next his weapon of choice… Why, now you even _look_ like how my brother did in his youth.”

 

The girl rolled her eyes as she put her lance away on the rack. The room used to be her uncle’s, but it had been free for use ever since her uncle had moved to his father’s—her grandfather’s—quarters after the war. Now, it was hers, although she had not changed much from when she first took the room as a child (at the very least, she had kept the lance rack). The girl turned to face her mother currently sitting on the edge of her bed. “Mother, I simply find shorter hair to be more practical. That, and I think it suits me more.”

 

“That may be, but…” Eirika folded her hands on her lap. “I’m worried that you’re chasing after his image… After all, I know that you admire my brother greatly, and there is no shame in aspiring to be like him, but-”

 

“Mother, I assure you that every decision I’ve made has been my own.” The girl sat next to her and took her hand. “While it’s true that I look up to Uncle Ephraim, I have a mind of my own. We just so happen to have similar interests.” A beat. “And appearances now, I guess.”

 

Eirika set her lips in a line, a crease on her forehead. “I’m just concerned is all. I don’t want you to think that you have to live up to my brother’s example.”

 

“I promise Mother,” the girl gave Eirika’s hand a tight squeeze. “I promise that I’m telling the truth. Besides, have you forgotten when I asked you to teach me magic? Unlike my uncle, I seem to have quite the talent for it, so that makes for at least one difference between us.”

 

Eirika didn’t reply immediately, her mother’s gentle turquoise eyes searching hers. Finally, her mother smiled. “You’re right, of course. Ephraim always was hopeless with magic… and books in general.”

 

“Right?”

 

Eirika suppressed a laugh as she squeezed the girl’s hands. “Truly, I am so fortunate to have you. I simply cannot imagine life without you.” She rose from her seat. “Now let’s go. I’m sure we have kept your father waiting long enough.”

 

* * *

 

The girl squeezed her eyes shut, her grip tightening around the body in front of her. The wind roared through her ears, its volume only matched by the beating of pegasus wings. She whimpered. Hopefully this place that she “simply must see” was worth all the fuss… and the nausea.

 

“Almost there!” The girl could hardly hear the woman’s voice. She could only nod into her back as she kept holding on for dear life. _Please let it end soon._

 

Sure enough, the winds began to die down as the rhythm of the pegasus wings slowed into a murmur. The girl blinked her eyes open.

 

“We’re here! Although, why don’t you try to ride her for a little to calm down?” Tana suggested as she dismounted. “Your mother tells me that you enjoy horseback riding, and don’t worry, you won’t fly. Plus-” She gestured to her steed. “She’s a gentle creature. She won’t hurt you.”

 

The girl eyed the golden mane of the snow-white pegasus, her eyes trailing over the mare’s wings, wings easily the size of the girl’s entire person. She continued to stare at the pegasus. A pegasus was just a horse with wings, right? She’s been on horseback. So as long as she does not fly… “I suppose I’ll give it a try,” she murmured as she reached forward to take hold of the reins.

 

Yet the moment her hands enclosed on the rein, the pegasus immediately reared up and whinnied. The girl froze, her grip tight on the leather, as Tana rushed forward to her steed.

 

“Really now, what has gotten into you!” Tana exclaimed as she ran a hand through her muzzle. “I’m so sorry for that, I’ve never seen her react this way towards another girl before...” The girl averted her eyes, her face heating up. “And you’re Eirika’s child, you can’t possibly have an impure heart...” After a couple more minutes of gentle petting, the mare seemed to have calmed down. Tana helped the girl down. “Come now, let’s have some fun.” 

 

The girl nodded and bit her lip as she slowly lifted her head to take a good look the beach. Her jaw dropped. “Aunt Tana, it’s gorgeous!” The girl exclaimed as she scanned the beach. The sands glistened like pearls, the sea shining a deep blue. She closed her eyes for a brief second and inhaled the clear, salty air, her mind blank as she let the sound of its waves lapping over each other soothing the drumming in her chest.  When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of her Aunt Tana giggling.

 

“Isn’t it? I used to take your mother here all the time! I still do, but I find that her visits have grown fewer and farther in between…” Tana shook her head as she beckoned for the girl to follow her. “Still, I am quite pleased that you’re enjoying the view. There’s nothing quite like Frelia’s seas after all.” Suddenly, the girl felt a light tugging at her shoulder. “Are you sure that you don’t want to take those off? It’s such a nice summer day… Aren’t you hot in those?”

 

The girl shook her head as she crossed her arms across her chest, squeezing her arms a little. “I’m fine…” She replied quietly, determining to stay concentrated on where her feet hit the sand. “Honestly, I think it’s a bit chilly myself…”

 

“Hmm…” From the corner of her eye, she saw Tana shrug. “Well, I suppose you’re still not used to the beach. It’s not like there are any near the capital of Renais, all things considered…”

 

They continued to trek through the sand. The girl cleared her throat after a while. “Congratulations on your wedding. I’m sorry that I couldn’t go, I was-”

 

Tana waved her hand. “Think nothing of it my dear, it’s not your fault you fell ill. I must say though, it was quite kind of Ephraim to take care of you during that time. I’m positive that Eirika wouldn’t have attended had she not known that you were in excellent hands.”

 

The girl nodded her head furiously. “Mother had half a mind not to go actually, but Uncle Ephraim managed to convince her in the end. I believe he said, 'One of us has to go, and I’m sure Tana is in need of her maid of honor.'”

 

Tana laughed, a bright and clear sound. “That sounds like your uncle all right.” Suddenly, the girl could feel her aunt’s breath on her ears. “Keep this a secret, but there was a time when I had feelings for your uncle.” The girl widened her eyes as Tana straightened back up. “How could I not, given the man that he is?”

 

“Really?” The girl stammered, her mind still reeling from this new information. Aunt Tana, with Uncle Ephraim? Somehow, the girl could envision it perfectly, Aunt Tana dressed in all white, Uncle Ephraim at the end of the aisle. And yet... “What made you stop? Having feelings for him I mean.”

 

Tana stopped in her tracks. She turned her head towards the ocean, a hand reaching over to tuck a lock of hair behind her ears. “People move on,” she replied simply. “And I couldn’t wait forever.”

 

The girl tilted her head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

 

Tana shook her head. “Your uncle wasn’t prepared for marriage and I’m not sure he ever will be. His heart simply doesn’t lie there, or at least, not with me.” She put one hand over the other as she continued to gaze at the ocean. “If I’m being honest, I don’t think he plans on ever getting wed. Of course, there’s nothing wrong with that, but...”

 

“But?”

 

Tana blinked, a slow and drawn out action. “Call it my intuition, but I believe the war affected him in more ways than one.”

 

The girl was left to puzzle over Tana’s words on her own as the pair continued their beachside stroll, her aunt moving on to different topics.  

 

* * *

 

“My mother would say that you’re sighing up a storm.”

 

Ephraim snorted as he tore his eyes off the window. “Don’t you have homework you need to be doing?”

 

The girl stuck out her tongue. She stood up and went over to her uncle’s desk, placing her hands on the edge. “I’ve been meaning to ask this for years, but how come you always have so much-” She gestured to the paper stack next to her.

  
“You tell me,” Ephraim replied as he made a face. “You wouldn’t believe the amount of papers I had to fill out after the war.”

 

“Is this what it means to be king?” The girl tapped the top of the stack. “Constantly meeting with advisors, constantly poring over reports, constantly filling out paperwork?”

 

“Not all of it. A fair chunk of it, yes, but not all,” Ephraim answered as he lifted his pen up once more. “Certainly not an interesting part of it, but it must be done nonetheless... You’ll see once you’ve inherited the throne.”

 

“ _Must_ I take the throne?” The girl asked as she moved her hand down to put it on top of the other. “I still can’t quite wrap my head around being the heir… It just all seems so much.” She frowned as she traced circles over the back of her hand. “I don’t want to let my people down.”

 

Ephraim reached over to pat her head, mussing her hair with a couple strokes of his hand. “I used to be the same way. I even told my father once that I’d rather your mother take the throne instead,” he said with a slight grin. “Although I have no doubt that you would make a brilliant ruler one day. You have your mother’s head and your father’s loyalty. You would make an excellent queen.”

 

The girl lowered her gaze as she bit her lip. Her grip on the edge of the table tightened. “King, actually,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He glanced back up to see his uncle cocking an eyebrow curiously at him, and all at once, everything flooded out of him: from when he first realized, to how he had yet to tell his mother, to how he wasn’t sure if his Uncle would ever treat him the same way again... When he finished, his uncle remained silent, his eyes slightly narrowed.

  
  
“Tell me one thing,” Ephraim said finally. He put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “How’s my favorite nephew?”

 

The boy blinked at his uncle for several seconds before bursting into laughter. “Uncle, I’m your _only_ nephew.”

 

“Exactly why you’re my favorite,” Ephraim replied as he squeezed the boy’s shoulder. “And don’t worry about the people. It might take some time, but I know that they will stand by you. I have no doubt that you would prove to be a king worthy of their love and respect.”

 

The boy reached up to squeeze his uncle’s hand. “Thank you, Uncle, I…” His words momentarily got stuck in his throat as his eyes watered a bit. “I promise that I won’t let you down. I promise that I’ll be the king that they deserve.”

 

“That’s the spirit. Take my word for it, they’ll be cheering your name.” Ephraim’s smile couldn’t help but warm the young man. “Speaking of, I suppose I should call you something else now, shouldn’t I?”

 

“About that…” The boy frowned as he moved his hand away. “I still haven’t decided yet. Nothing really seems to fit…”

 

Minutes trickled, the only sound in the room being the thrumming of the youth’s heartbeat. At last, his uncle opened his mouth, his expression curiously serious. “If I may, I think I have a suggestion…”

 

* * *

 

_Dear Uncle Ephraim,_

_How are you? Are things going well in Grado? Hopefully it’s not too hot, I read that the summers can be particularly harsh at times... At any rate, I am writing to tell you that I told Mother. You were right, she took my news well. Words can’t express how grateful I am to have a family as loving as I do now. I will say though, that she near burst into tears at the mention of my new name. She likes it, but… Well, she said that we’ll talk about it later. Anyways, thanks for suggesting it to me! I have to say that I’m quite fond of it myself. Hopefully I can live up to my namesake’s example. I know how much he meant to you two._

_I’ll see you when you come back!_

 

_Love,_

_Lyon_

 

Ephraim folded the letter neatly, tucking the paper into his pocket as he walked into a small clearing. He glanced around. Someone had trimmed the bushes to a manageable length, had ensured that the trees did not grow into the stone arches. He walked to one tree in particular, at the edge of the courtyard.

 

Already he could envision the sight before him, of the green hair of the child sitting amongst its branches, of the violet hue of the child at its roots. Ephraim sat himself on the base of the tree, settling himself on the soft ground below.

 

“Have you told Eirika yet?” The boy asked from atop his perch. The other boy shook his head as he closed his book.

 

“No, not yet… I will soon though, I just… Don’t want to disappoint her.”

 

The boy frowned slightly at the other boy’s ever softening voice. “Hey, it’s my sister you’re talking about. If there’s anyone who’ll understand, it’s her.”

 

“I know but…” The other boy trailed off, only to stiffen in surprise when the boy landed next to him.

  
“Hey, what should I call you by the way?” The other boy blinked at the sudden question.

 

“I… I haven’t quite thought of it yet, to be honest…”

  
  
“Hmm….” The boy tilted his head in thought. “How about ‘Lyon’? I overheard a foreign merchant once that gave his child that name, and I think it sounds cool. It would fit you, I think.”

 

“Lyon…” The other boy tested the name on his lips, a curious expression on his face. After a couple of seconds, he beamed at the other boy, a bright smile on his face. “I like it.”

 

Ephraim chuckled as he leaned back on the tree. “Funny how that worked out…” He listened to the wind for a couple moments before finally getting up. He put a hand on the tree.

 

“He’d wear the name well, I think, just as you did. Hopefully you won’t mind too terribly,” he murmured. “I’ll watch over him. I swear on my life that I will help him be a great king, better than you and me… Most importantly though…”

 

A corner of his mouth tugged upwards as Ephraim lifted his head. “I’ll make sure he smiles.”

 


End file.
